SupernaturalTorchwood Missing Time
by xxHotaruxDenise
Summary: In where Supernatural begins the journey and a past love makes an entrance and causes friction also takes place during season 11 of Supernatural


Part 1 - In where Supernatural begins the journey and a past love makes an entrance and causes friction also takes place during season 11 of Supernatural

Chapter 1

I turned down the hall gun at the ready, filled with salt bullets. "Hotaru watch out!" I heard Sam's warning just in time and shot at the spirit salt scattering everywhere. "Thanks Sammy. Dean how is that fire coming? She is getting more pissed!' Course he did not answer and I rolled my eyes. Hopefully it meant he was almost done with burning all her items. The women appeared in front of Sam and I once again then she screamed and turned to dust as the last of her items turned to ash. I sighed and wiped sweat from my brow then I winced as a vision hit me. Sam saw it and grabbed me before I fell. "Dean get up here!" Sam shouted I heard Dean's boots on the stairs then I heard nothing else as my eyes changed. "She is coming." I cried out as I collapse against Sam blacking out.

I awoke in the bunker my concerned boyfriend by my side, I could hear Sam in the kitchen and then was not surprised when Castiel appeared. "Hotaru are you okay? What did you see?" Dean glared at our friend. "She just woke up Cass give her a few seconds." He snapped. "Dean it's alright." He sighed as I reached over and took his hand and he calmed right down. I have always been able to do that, calm Dean down it was one reason he loved me. "You said she is coming that is what Sam said. Who is? Amara is she here or is it Rowena do you remember anything else?" He asked and I shook my head. "There was no name Cass, I saw dark hair that is all I remember, I'm sorry." I said softly. He nodded. "It's not much to go on but I will see what I can do." Then he headed out to the other room. Dean moved to join me on my bed and held me close. "They are getting worse." He said softly as he brushed my hair out of my hazel eyes. My eyes with a little green in them flashed when I was upset. "I know and I can't do anything about." I said as I chewed my bottom lip. "Dean, Hotaru you should see this." Sam sounded a little nervous so I knew it was gonna be bad. Dean helped me stand and we headed out to what we were calling our war room the room with the table from the man of letters. "What is it?" Dean asked and I looked at the table which was glowing so to speak. "The rift, it has started again." Sam said darkly and I did not see it but I felt Dean tense next to me. The rift was a slit in time that never closed and helped bring all these supernatural things we fought and defeated to the surface and more which had been closed for awhile until now. I closed my eyes and I knew what had opened it again, Amara and her followers. She had been the side effect to Dean getting rid of the Mark of Cain she was also somehow connected to my Dean and even as a child she could open rift or anything dark anywhere. Dean was tense as he went to hand me a glass of water that Sam had brought out with him. "We have to call Torchwood in." Castiel said as he joined us again. There was a shatter of glass as Dean threw the glass against the wall before I could take it from him, and stormed out of the room. I winced as Sam started to swear under his breath as he went into the kitchen to get the broom to clean up the glass. Castiel looked at me and frowned. "What is that about?" He asked. I nodded towards the couch. "Have a seat and I will try to explain to you what is going on and why Torchwood sets our boys off."

He was so patient as I told him what was going on. How Captain Jack Harkness had dated me when I first joined Torchwood long before I found the boys again. How he vanished and left us alone the whole team. How Ianto Jones swept me away when Jack disappeared and we fell in love and got married. How Gwen Cooper almost died and her marrying Rhys Williams cause he saved her and Jack coming back upset cause we all moved on without him. Losing Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato and then almost losing Ianto and finding out that Jack had feelings for him and they had an affair. Which of course messed up our marriage ending it in divorce and then after the Children of Earth incident where Jack had to sacrifice his nephew to save Earth. I left Torchwood found the boys again and the rest was history. Castiel frowned he knew I had not told him everything. "There is another reason Sam and Dean hate Jack and Torchwood isn't there?" I sighed and closed my eyes. I guess I should tell him or he would use his angel fingers to find out "It was not going to be originally his nephew he sacrificed it was going to be me." I told him and I saw his eyes flash with anger. "That would have made a difference how?" He snapped. I rubbed my eyes. "The aliens wanted to take me and do experiments on me to see what made me tick and why I had the gift of sight when none of them could. They did not understand they were young and confused." Just then my phone rang and I looked down and my heart leapt into my throat. Castiel tried to take my phone away even though he already knew who it was. Angel sense or whatever you want to call it but, I would not let him as I turned my back on him and answered the phone. "Jack, is Ianto with you and Gwen? How did you find us?" There was a muffled voice in the background sounded like Gwen and she sounded pissed! "Oh, you found a way to hack my phone. I see, so you have an idea where we are but you don't know exactly where. I will meet you at the coffee shop." Then I hung up and by this time the boys were back and Dean shook his head. "I am coming with you." Dean stated and I shook my head. "I am bringing Cass he knows everything that happened and I think he can remain calmer than both of you." At least I hoped he would remain calm. "You two cool off Cass and I will be back shortly." I took Castiel's hand and led him out to my red rabbit. "You know I can just teleport us there?" I smirked. "Lets not do that. It's a coffee shop two people appearing out of nowhere may cause alarm." Cass raised an eyebrow he got it but still. "Why me?" He asked. I smiled and looked at him. "Cause if Jack's does something stupid I don't think you'll kill him Dean or Sam, I'm not so sure." He frowned not quite understanding but he shrugged. "Okay you're in charge." Then we got into my car and took off down the road.

"I am going to kill him!" Dean snapped as he started to pace around the Bunker. Sam leaned against the table wishing at the moment that Charlie was here and alive it would have been better if she had gone with Hotaru, Cass may do something holy and cause more trouble. "Dean they know more about the Rift then we do." Sam tried and Dean turned and glared at his brother. "They are bad news. Have you forgotten what Captain Jack Harkness tried to almost do to Hotaru?" Sam rubbed his face and looked his brother straight in the eye. "No I haven't forgotten. He almost did it but he didn't." Dean snorted and shook his head. "No, he just sacrificed his own nephew or was it his son or grandson who knows to save the world." He sneered. Sam sighed as he stood up. "Or are you worried that Hotaru will run back to her ex-husband and forget about you Dean cause you will NOT marry her!" Dean opened and closed his mouth for once in a long time he had no comeback so he just turned and headed into the kitchen. Sam's hands turned into fists he had already lost his chance with Hotaru he did not want his brother to lose her. But he could not or just would not ask her to marry him, until he did there was a chance she may go back to Ianto they had loved each other once. Captain Harkness had ruined that too though. "Damn you Harkness." Sam said under his breath as he went towards the library and tried to research or read ANYTHING to take his mind off of Captain Jack Harkness.

In his room Dean was tossing a ball against the wall and catching it. His brother was right part of the reason he was so angry was because he WAS afraid he would lose Hotaru to Ianto once more. Go back to her life before she found them again. She had been a great asset to Torchwood with her gift to see things before they happened it prevented a lot of wars the Doctor had not been able to stop. Then again he was not sure, last he knew the Doctor had regenerated again this time into an older gentlemen and was flying through space on the run. He only knew this cause every once in awhile he got a message from the Doctor's most recent companion Clara who they had helped a while ago with a spirit at her school. It was a brief meeting but it was enough for them to become friends and to keep in touch. He closed his eyes. "Hotaru please come back to me." He said softly.

At the coffee shop Ianto was a nervous wreck! To see his ex-wife after all this time he had not wanted to get a divorce he had done that for her he had the affair not her. She had risked so much to get him out of the building before the poison gas had gotten to him. She had of course seen it and forewarned him which almost messed up the timeline. He and Jack had, had a thing for a brief amount of time but he could not comment to him part of it being that Jack was his boss and the other reason he still loved Hotaru! The door chimed and Ianto looked up and his heart hammered in his chest when he saw her. He almost got to her but Jack beat him and picking Hotaru up he spun her and was about to kiss her when a dark haired man punched him in the jaw. Ianto smirked as Gwen glared at him. "I am assuming your the angel Castiel?" Jack stated as he checked his jaw. "Yes, I am and your the jerk that almost got my friend killed!" He snapped and then it was like you could hear a pin drop as silence filled the room. "So to speak." He said and everyone went back to their own business. Jack almost stormed out but Gwen stopped him. "Cut it out! We need to work together on this Jack and you know it." Jack frowned then plopped down in his seat. "Fine, let's talk."

I stood in shock as I saw my angel friend punch Jack and then him wanting to run and of course Gwen stopping him. I looked up and saw Ianto and then our eyes met. After that my heart began to hammer in my chest as all my feelings for Ianto came flooding back like a wave. "Now this is an interesting sight, Torchwood working with the Winchester's does Dean know what happened when you worked for them Hotaru love?" I turned and went to grab Crowley who of course vanished before I could which sent me off balance and into Ianto's arms! Which is how Dean found us when he and his brother walked in! "Let go of her!" Dean cried as he came over and pulled me away from Ianto who was blushing totally embarrassed. I am guessing Cass and I were taking too long so the boys came to check on us. "Dean let go, he caught me when I tried to go after Crowley who of course vanished before I could grab him." I said through gritted teeth. Dean let me go but I could tell he was still annoyed. "So the Rift is open again and it's sending all sorts of supernatural creatures after us once again." Sam said trying to release the tension which I knew _everyone_ must feel. "Yes though I am not sure why you called us." Dean said bitterly as he held me by my waist a little protectively. I looked at Ianto he was trying not to stare, I could feel his love for me still and I think I felt some of that love too but my heart belongs to Dean always has. I also did not have the time to think about it cause we had a job to do. "Let's figure this out and get started." Gwen said and I smiled at her in thanks she could feel the tension and it was very heavy and it needed to cleared before there was an all out fist fight. "Let's head over to the Bunker." Castiel suggested I had almost forgotten he was there. "Sounds good, I am riding with Hotaru." Jack said and before anyone could stop him he went out to my rabbit his duster's fluttering behind him. "I am going to head there and set up." Cass said as he was about to disappear but I gave him a pleading look. "I mean, I am riding back with Hotaru." He added recovering. I nodded toward the road and looked over at Gwen and Ianto. "It's just up the road we don't have much room out front but we can make it work." Ianto nodded as he paid the bill and headed out to their SUV with Gwen though he brushed my hand as he passed thank goodness Dean did not notice before he walked out. Castiel was already headed out to my rabbit leaving me and the boys alone for a few seconds. Dean pulled me close and kissed me as Sam looked away. "I will see you over there." Dean said as he let me go and headed out to the Impala. "It will be okay it has to be." Sam said. "This is going to be one tense mission." He added quietly and I sighed. "That is what I am afraid of." Then Sam and I headed out to our vehicles.

A figure re-appeared as the gang headed out. Crowley sneered as he watched them go. "Look at them they have no idea what is really going on. This will be tense and interesting I think my demon's are going to have fun with this one and maybe Amara too." He smirked as he disappeared leaving behind a hint of sulfur which no one really notice because they chose to ignore it. This was how the world was now, no one really took notice of anything not anymore that is.

Chapter 2

It was a quiet drive back to the Bunker even Jack had nothing to say. It was very strange and it made me just slightly nervous. Cass was even being quiet which was unusual for him. "So your boys released the darkness onto the world and now they are the only ones who can stop it?" I sighed, I knew Jack being quiet would have been too much to ask. "Technically Rowena released the darkness when she finished the spell by killing the one thing she loved Oscar." I tried not to smile as Cass defended the boys. He cared for them we were family. I did not see it but I knew Jack was glaring at my angel friend. Ever since he sacrificed his family he was very defensive when something like that came up. "Rowena is a wicked witch Jack it should not surprise you she killed the one thing she loved even though she did not want to but she had no choice. Sound familiar." I said pursing my lips together and Jack shut up and went back to looking out the window. We arrived at the Bunker and I was not surprised that Dean was outside waiting for me. "I had Gwen park their SUV in the garage less conspicuous." Dean told me as I climbed out of my volkswagen rabbit and joined him by the entrance. "Nice place." Jack said as he looked at the entrance. I rolled my eyes he had no idea what he was about to walk into!

He walked in and as I figured he had no words. We had all our man of letters books on our table with our map of the world with it's flashing lights which Charlie had loved. "I know it's great." Dean said as he came up next to me and took my hand. "It's all ours, mine and Sammy's we are the last remain Men of Letters." At least they thought they were but I knew better but I was not ready to tell them that just yet. "I put some coffee on." Ianto said as he came out of the kitchen saw Dean and I holding hands and quickly moved past us. I knew Jack would make him forget about all this later. I tried not to blush since I knew exactly what happened between them because it had happened between Jack and I then Ianto and I. "Hotaru did you hear me?" This time I did blush in embarrassment at Dean's annoyed voice. "Sorry, I am really tired." He raised his eyebrows he knew I was lying slightly. We knew each other very well, read each other like a book. He would push the issue later but for now he would keep his concern to himself. "I was telling them about your last vision about Amara and where she may strike next." I frowned what the hell was he talking about I told them I could not remember anything else about the vision! "Dean she already told us she did not remember anything else." Sam said coming to my defense like the brother he is. He was the more calm collective one even though he was the younger one. Dean frowned and I could tell he was trying to keep calm. "Lizzie Borden house was the last place she was seen." Castiel said coming to the rescue like he usual did. "Hotaru you wrote it down in your journal. Sorry I read it when I went to get you a sweater I knocked your journal on the floor and it opened up." I raised my eyebrows Cass was getting too good at this lying thing. He had no sweater with him and he had already taken off his trench coat which he always wore out in the world. "I read a little more she was also at a small town where she was seen last before she disappeared off the radar." Dean was not happy about Cass looking through my journal and I could tell the Torchwood team was not happy either especially Gwen. "Well then." Sam said clearing his throat. "We have a case. Torchwood you stay here this is not your case so do not try to follow us." Sam said in his most boss type voice which he used when he was in charge which did not happen a lot they did take turns with that part of their job anyways. "I will stay here with Torchwood and try to find info on Metatron." Jack raised an eyebrow and frowned. I sighed guess I should tell them. "Metatron was the scribe of God and he most likely knows how to stop the darkness otherwise known as Amara." I explained they still looked confused but they would deal they were Torchwood and dealt with crazy things everyday of their lives. Dean and I headed out to the Impala followed by Sam even if I wanted to stay back and help Cass, Dean would not let me. Especially not with both Jack and Ianto at the Bunker. He knows I would not run off with them but he had become somewhat overprotective towards me and Sam since the whole thing with the Mark of Cain and the loss of Charlie. He had some odd connection with Amara he said something like she saved me but I am not sure why she would do that if she is as bad as the other angel's are saying on angel radio as Cass calls it. I was pondering this as we took off down the road. Sam was in the passenger seat the back is a little snug for him because he is so tall. When we went on a case together the three of us, most times I sat in the back and Sam in front. I looked down at the info we had on this case, Typical teenager getting into trouble but how is it related to Amara? We got there and come to find out the girl did not have a soul and was being very aggressive with the police so when we went to check on her a demon tried to kill her but we were ready pre-warned so to speak and trapped the demon suit he told us what was going and tried to get Sam to save him but when we saw the bullet wound we knew he would not survive so Dean killed him permanently. Then it hit another vision and I had to lean against Sam it was so strong. "She does not want to play Crowley's game anymore I know where she is!" Just as fast it was gone and I was exhausted. Dean was looking at me horror in his eyes. "Crowley has her, Crowley?!" He cried as he stormed out of the room and back out to the Impala. Sam and I looked at each other this was not going to end well. "Lets go get rid of the darkness." Dean said as I went to follow and then Sam stopped me. "Not sure if you should come Hotaru." I glared at him. "Maybe it will be okay, you know where he is right." I nodded I knew he was still going to try and get me to stay behind. "He is at an old asylum." I wrote down the address and let Sam lead me back to the room. "Please call Cass to come get you but I wouldn't call Ianto or Jack if not Cass then call Gwen. If this ends well we will be home before dinner if not." I shook my head. "Don't talk like that." This was not like me why was I okay with staying behind? Was I worried what Amara would do to me? Maybe, I was not sure but I let them go and called Gwen. She did not tell Jack and Ianto she was coming to get me she told them she was going to get some groceries. Jack knew better but he also knew not to get on Gwen's bad side so he let it go about twenty minutes later Gwen pulled up in my rabbit and climbed out as she handed the keys back to me. "Figured you needed a drive to clear your head." I smiled and hugged her. She still knew me so well it was almost scary. She told me that Castiel had found Metatron but it had almost been a lost opportunity cause of course Jack wanted to go after him and Cass told him no. Jack hated being told no but, he did know enough to not cross an angel of God. So reluctantly Ianto and Jack had stayed back at the Bunker. They would keep themselves occupied so I was not worried all that much. "Hotaru how bad have they gotten?" I felt my face burn when Gwen asked that question I knew it was coming she looked out for me too. "Bad, but I am handling it. We are handling it." I said a little sharper then I had intended but bless her Gwen did not comment about it. I sighed I had a bad feeling that my vision's getting worse had something to do with Amara and the rift once again. Last time the rift was active my visions were painfully deblitating to the point where I was in bed for a few days. That had happened more recently with the boys when at Torchwood we had to stop that vengeful ghost which had been my ex-boyfriend. "I think they are worse cause of Amara and the Rift." I said as we arrived at the tea shop up the road Gwen insited we have something other then coffee so I brought her to a tea shop that Charlie and I use to go too. It was a little difficult to walk into the place but it actually felt peaceful it had been a few months since Charlie was killed maybe I was finally at rest with it. We ordered a pot of chocolate orange tea my favorite and sat down. I am not sure how long we sat there and talked enjoying the tea but soon enough my phone went off playing Dean's ring tone. Before I answered it I knew it would be bad news. I answered it and stood up when I heard Sam's voice and not Dean's. He said Dean had not been able to kill Amara that weird connection they have prevented him from doing it she did safe his life though. But she was now in the wind and Crowley was over his bro whatever he had with Dean so at least that was back to normal. Their last hope to stop Amara was Metatron who Cass had found but apparently that did not go well either. "What? Slow down Sam," I walked a little bit away from Gwen. "Amara is God's sister?" I cried but whispery a little so no one else could hear the conversation. "So now the only way to stop her now is to find God. Great another mystery. Yes Gwen and I will head back over to the Bunker. See you soon." I hung up and turned back to Gwen who was looking at me hands on her hips. "And so ends our afternoon tea." She said smirking a bit and I smiled glad she still had a sense of humor with all that was going on. "The brother's are back and Amara is in the wind and oh ya, Amara is God's sister. Apparently to create the world he had to give something up and he chose his own flesh and blood, his sister."

After that revelation Jack was so angry because they had let Amara escape. Dean had stopped arguing with him and locked himself in his room. Jack had gone out to do who knows what and Ianto went after him. Gwen started looking into more of the lore and Cass and I were trying to figure out our next move. The upside to all this we had the demon tablet back, which Cass locked up somewhere in the Bunker. That night I had a vision or a dream it was strange. Sam told me he had been have visions as well and the last one he had was of the cage. "You are not going there." I told him firmly which Dean had said as well. He had said he wouldn't but I know he was getting desperate. He saw what happened when Dean went to kill Amara, he couldn't do it and when Sam himself tried she tossed them out of her room! So until we figure out what to do about Amara we are going to try and figure out the Rift and go back to basic's saving people hunting things the family business.

Chapter 3

The case's were still there the most recent case was vengeful spirit since the Rift there seemed to be a lot more of them. This one died wrongfully and was attached to his costume. We met up with a friend of ours a Sheriff and she and her partner burned all of them except for a deer head. Sam got that one and thank goodness that spirit could not be saved. "We need to find a way to close that damn rift!" Dean said after another vengeful spirit case. He wiped his brow as we climbed back into the Impala and slammed the door shut. I sighed we had tried almost everything to close that Rift I had even gone down for a month or so to try and help. It had not worked out very well and vengeful spirits were still running rampant around Cardiff. Jack was starting to call them ghosts in the machine. I taught them what to do then I had to go back to Kansas and my boys. We were still trying to track down Amara and also trying to figure out how we can close the Rift from here. Ever since the last meeting Amara and Dean had I did not want to leave his side. She and Dean have this odd connection almost like they can't hurt each other. I know he is denying it but there is something between them and I can't place my finger on it. We had just finished a case with a Banshee which went after Dean so he was claiming side effects from the Banshee's screams is why he could not attack Amara in that field. The vision's Sam had we found out it was Lucifer sending them not God. The reason he could was because apparently when Dean and Sam released Amara the cage that Lucifer was held in the seal cracked just enough to let him try to manipulate Sam once again. Thank goodness Sam is smart enough now that he did not say yes. Now we are back to work we got a call from an old friend who needs our help Sheriff Mills, Cass' vessel's daughter Claire and a girl Dean saved from becoming a vampire named Alex. I chose to stay at the Bunker and keep an eye on Cass something seemed major off with him, like he was not himself. My visions had not helped much they were still awful but now I was having a hard time remembering them. It was like something or someone was making me forget them. I was in the kitchen when Cass returned to the Bunker. "Cass you want anything?" I asked as I walked out to meet him. He turned to me and it was like a dark cloud crossed his face. "No, I'm going to do some research on Amara." He said before he disappeared into our room of archives. I frowned we had already done that, I sighed maybe he was just trying to be thorough. I headed back into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. I suddenly had a very uneasy feeling as I turned the coffee maker on. I closed my eyes as I felt a wave of dizziness hit me and I had to grab onto the counter to keep from falling. I wanted to call out to Castiel but something stopped me so I bit my bottom lip so I would not scream. The vision hit like a mack truck and I fell to my knees the pain so intense it felt like my head was going to explode. Castiel but it was not Cass it was someone else in his body. It jumped to Dean and Sam in the Bunker. Sam was lecturing Dean about something then a flash of light and the vision ended. I was on the floor hands in front of me and I had broken out in a cold sweat. I must have knocked over something cause Cass came running into the kitchen. "Hotaru what happened?" He asked but his voice seemed off and I shook my head not a good idea, I felt a wave of nausea and had to close my eyes for a second. "A vision I will be fine." Once again Castiel's features seemed to change and I saw something there that I know was not Cass. "Should I call someone?" He asked and I almost rolled my eyes but thought better of it. "I am just going to lay down for a bit in my room." I said getting shakily to my feet, Cass reached out to help me but I backed away from him. "I got this. Go do your research I can get to my room." His facial features changed once again. "Hotaru what happened to us?" He asked and I stopped dead why was he asking me this?! "There never was an us." I said getting more suspicious as the conversation went on. "It was brief Hotaru don't you remember?" I shook my head and closed my eyes. "We never dated." Then I felt it a strange connection and I realized who it was. "Lucifer." I said my eyes snapping open. Castiel smiled but it was not his smile it was a dark smile and I knew I was right. "It can't be Rowena locked you up again!" I cried as my back hit the wall. He gave me a wicked smile. "No she didn't you see I already had another vessel your pal Castiel and boy does he love you Hotaru." I winced when I realized I could not move back anymore. He moved closer to me and I tried to calm myself down so I would not panic and show Lucifer weakness. "If you could see what he wants to do to you. Everything I could do to you." He reached out to touch my cheek. "I could make you, take over completely." He backed up a little bit. "He won't let me and since he could reject me though I could stop it but the pain would most likely kill him then what would I do?" He gave me a dark smile. "But I can stop you from interfering." Then he reached out and touched my forehead.

Castiel no, Lucifer carried her to her bedroom and lay her on the bed. He did it cause of the fallen angel. He did not want to lose this vessel so he would make one exception here. "She will be fine she just may not remeber how she go to her bed." Lucifer smirked. "Now lets go find Amara." Then he was gone.


End file.
